Letters From Your Aniki
by Vash-De-La-Trinkettes
Summary: ONE-SHOT!Itachi was and still is a caring brother. Letters from one brother to another, symbolizing great love that can only come from brotherhood. NO-INCEST!


**Hi there. Me here…Sorry, I know I should be updating MPHR or TBLOI, but this idea wouldn't stop nagging me until I wrote it up, so here it is!

* * *

**

**- Letters From Your Aniki -

* * *

**

Dear Baby,

Even though you will not be born for some time, I've been thinking about you a lot and wondering what life will be like after you arrive. Oka-san and Oto-san said writing you a letter might help me get ready to be a big brother.

I think I should warn you that there is not a lot of extra room in our house. Oka-san says there is plenty of room for a baby. I really hope she's right.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- It takes two men to make one brother -_

_Israel Zangwill

* * *

_

Dear Baby,

Oka-san and Oto-san said it would be OK to write you another letter. I want to tell you about something that is worrying me. I haven't had a brother or sister before. I'm not sure I know how. It would be nice if you are a boy because when you get older we can train and play football together. Oto-san says girls play football too.

I hope you arrive soon (I think).

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- There is no other love like the love for a brother -_

_- There is no other love like the love from a brother -_

_~Astrid Alauda

* * *

_

Dear Baby,

We are STILL waiting.

Where are you ?

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- A brother share childhood memories and grown-up dreams -_

_~Unknown Author

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

At last! You are born!

You came home from the hospital today. You have the tiniest hands and feet I have ever seen. And your face looks old and wrinkly. Oka-san and Oto-san think you are beautiful, but they also think lollipops taste nice, so you cant always believe them.

Love your brother (finally!)

Itachi

X

* * *

**B-A-B-Y**

_**We are proud to announce**_

_**The birth of**_

_**SASUKE UCHIHA**_

**()()**

**(".")**

**C((")(")**

_**Born 23 July**_

_**7lbs 6oz**_

_**49cm**_

_**B-O-Y**_

(We sent one of these to every one we know!)

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Oka-san and Oto-san said it would be OK for me to keep writing letters because one day you might like to read them.

You are not so old and wrinkly looking any more. Now you look more like yourself, which is really sweet, even if you do smell bad when you have a dirty nappy.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. –_

_I sought my God, but my God eluded me -_

_I sought my brother and I found all three -_

_~Unknown Author

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Guess What? My friend Sayuki is going to have a baby brother or sister too in about three months, so you will have someone to play with on our street.

I'm sure Sayuki will make a great brother, because he has a good friend to teach him what to do.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- A brother is a friend given by nature -_

_~Jean Baptiste Legouve

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I told Sayuki he can come over and practise being a big brother ANYTIME HE WANTS!

I also told him he is not going to like it when the baby is born because no one will be bothered with him anymore and he will be like the invisible boy at home.

He says he doesn't think it will be so bad, but you and I know better. Don't we?

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- It was nice growing up with someone like you -_

_- Someone to lean on, someone to count on… -_

_- Someone to tell on! -_

_~Unknown Author

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I am getting fed up of everyone always wanting to see you and hold you and talk to you all the time. What is so amazing about a baby who just lies there and blows spit bubbles with his mouth? I can do much better stuff then that and nobody notices I'm here.

Love your brother (Who is practically invisible thanks to you)

Itachi

X

* * *

_- Sometimes being a brother is better then being a super hero -_

_~Marc Brown

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Sayuki's new baby sister has arrived today. Her name is Ayamie and Sayuki's Oto-san thinks she looks beautiful. Sayuki says she looks like a wrinkled-up runner bean. I told him that is what it's like with babies. Parents always think they look beautiful, whatever they look like.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- Help your brothers boat across, and you will reach the shore -_

_~Hindu Proverb

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Sayuki is going to stay at our house for a few days so his Oka-san can rest and have plenty of energy to look after the baby. We are having pizza for dinner and Sayuki says he wants to save a piece for Ayamie. He has a lot to lean about babies! Whoever heard of a baby eating pizza? I suppose its up to you and me to teach him.

Love your brother (Who knows a lot about babies, thanks to you)

Itachi

X

* * *

_- When brothers agree, no fortress is as strong as their common life -_

_~Antisthenes

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

No offence, but the way you eat your food is really disgusting! Maybe you could try and keep it in your mouth for a change instead of smearing it all over the table. I am only telling you this for your own good. One day you are going to have to do it anyway.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- The highlight of my childhood was making my brother laugh so hard food came out of his nose -_

_~Garrison Keillor

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

You are six months old today and Oka-san took you for a check up. I bet they gave you a jab.

I'm glad you are my brother, but I'm wondering if you could learn to take longer naps so Oka-san and Oto-san can have more time to play and train with me.

It's only a suggestion.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- As I grew up my brothers acted like they didn't care -_

_- But I knew they were always there -_

_~Catherine Pulsifer

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Today I found the perfect furry worm with big black stripes. When I took it into the house to show Oka-san she screamed **"Don't take that near the baby! He'll put it in his mouth!"** She did not think my worm was beautiful. But you are a smelly, dirty nappy-rat if you ask me. Not beautiful like a furry worm. **Not even close!**

Your brother

Itachi

* * *

_- Now that a girl has grown, her little brothers (now protectors) are like her big brothers! -_

_~Astrid Alauda

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I'm really sorry I called you a nappy-rat, please forgive me.

Today was my birthday. You gave me a great present – a picture of you and me on the beach. Then you helped me blow out my candles.

Now that I think about it, you're a lot better then a furry worm, and your nappies don't bother me that much.

LOTS of love your brother (Who is one year older today!)

Itachi

X

* * *

_The mildest, drowsiest brother has been known to turn in to a tiger if his sibling is in trouble. –_

_~Clara Ortega

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I started as a ANBU today. My team leader is called Rasengan Uchiha. When me and my team met, we had to say our names and something about our family. I said I have a little brother named Sasuke, and he's very clever just like me! Ha, ha.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- A companion can never come equal to a brother -_

_~Unknown Author

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I am getting a little bit cross with Sayuki because he is always showing-off about his sister. He says Ayamie is the 'cleverest' (NOTE-That's not a word. SILLY!) baby he knows. Just because she can roll over does not mean she is clever. A dog can roll over, so what? You can do much more stuff than that! That's what I told Sayuki.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_Brothers and sisters are about as close as hands and feet. –_

_Brothers are another story -_

_~Vietnamese Proverb

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Oka-san said I should apologize to Sayuki. She says he is just being a good brother. She says I show-off about you too and Sayuki doesn't even get cross with me. I suppose that's true.

Love your brother

Itachi

X

P.S. When I apologized to Sayuki, he said he was sorry too. The I tried telling him that you are learning to walk, but first he wanted to tell me how Ayamie was learning to crawl. See, I said you could do more!

* * *

_- A friend is a brother who was once a brother -_

_~Author Unknown

* * *

_

Dear Mr bad baby brother,

This is NOT a friendly letter. This is a business letter. This is to tell you NOT to play with my scrolls EVER again! The scroll I need to study now has only HALF THE WORDS and we all know whose fault that is, DON'T WE?

You have lots of toys, so there is no reason to play around with MY things!

Your brother (Who is looking for a new pen pal)

Itachi

* * *

_- The family is one of natures __masterpiece -_

_~George Santayana

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I love you so much, and I'm really sorry. Today one of the elders came and tested you on your ability, but they said you weren't good enough and now no-one pays attention to you, just me.

To make things worse, you were ill today and had a temperature of 102 degrees. Your nose was runny and your eyes looked sad. It made me feel bad because sometimes I wish things were like they were before you were born, when I was the only kid in the family.

You are the best baby brother a boy could have! I hope you get well soon.

Love your brother (Who is sorry he ever got cross with you)

Itachi

X

* * *

_- Help one another is part of the religion of brotherhood -_

_~Louisa May Alcott

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Today was Grandma's birthday. Grandma and Grandpa came for dinner. You ate mashed potato with grave, roast potato, beetroot and a slice of treacle tart. Then you smeared cranberry sauce all over Grandma's shirt. Grandma said "Look at Sasuke's finger painting. Itachi, he's an artist just like you!"

I have to remember to tell Sayuki that you're an artist too!

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- Lord help the mister who comes between me and my brother -_

_~Irving Berlin

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Today you nearly cut your hand on Oka-san's kunai till I stopped you from grabbing it. Oto-san says that part of being a big brother is helping you not to hurt yourself. I never knew how much Oka-san and Oto-san depend on me. It makes me feel special. I'll never let any thing hurt you. Remember that little one!

Love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

_- You don't choose your family, they're God's gift to you -_

_~Desmond Tutu

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Today was your first birthday. You have changed a lot since Oka-san and Oto-san bought you home. At first I wasn't sure I was going to like having you around, but now I know that having a little brother is the best thing that could happen to me!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BROTHER**

LOTS of love your brother

Itachi

X

* * *

As Sasuke read the scrapbook of notes his brother had left him, he felt his heart almost implode as a warm salty liquid threatened to fall from his onyx orbs. He let the droplets fall. He missed his brother so much, and no matter how hard he tries he can never find them.

He soon found himself reminiscing all of the good memories he had of his aniki.

He was torn away from them when A loud obnoxious voice thundered through the room.

"Teme! Where are you, we need your help NOW!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke sniffed to hide the tears, and shoved the scrapbook of letters under the chair. Naruto didn't miss any of the information.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he whispered gently.

Sasuke shook his head, then more tears rolled down his face. He couldn't keep it under control anymore, he burst in to tears. Naruto was surprised to say the least, but his friend needed help. He took Sasuke into a embrace, more to his surprise, Sasuke hugged him back. When he had calmed down a bit, he grabbed the scrapbook to have a look at what had gotten Sasuke so upset.

Naruto read through them all, and he too felt like he was going to cry, but he held it in. Naruto knew something Sasuke didn't.

"Is this what made you cry Teme?" he asked mockingly

"I wasn't crying Dobe. Shut up!" Sasuke sniffled.

"Well, just in case you were, you'll be over the moon to find out who's out side your door" Naruto smirked

**Well that's that, so please review!**

**Any guesses who's outside the door? *cough*Itachi*cough* hehehehe  
**

**PEACE OUT**

**MO-FO's**


End file.
